Un Deseo Concedido
by MayDD14
Summary: Hay una misión para Watanuki, en la cual tendrá que estar en compañía de Doumeki, aunque él no lo quiera. Yuuko le dice a Watanuki que él descubrirá algo muy especial si van juntos a esa misión. Por fin se dará cuenta de quien es la persona que lo protegerá para siempre. WatanukiXDoumeki.


**\- Un Deseo Concedido -**

xxxHolic Fanfic

 _Nota: xxxHolic no me pertenece, este fanfic es únicamente para fines de entretenimiento._

 **Un Deseo Concedido.**

Todo iba tranquilo para un día común, Watanuki caminaba rumbo a la tienda de Yuuko como era costumbre. Llegó y encontró a su jefa con una clienta…

\- ¿Cuál es tu deseo? –

\- Hay una casa vieja a lado de la mía, quiero que el espíritu maligno se vaya de ahí –

\- ¿Cómo sabes que hay un espíritu maligno? –

Watanuki prestó atención a la conversación, quizá la chica también tenía la habilidad de ver espíritus.

\- Me lo dijo un monje – fue su respuesta

\- Ya veo… - dijo Yuuko – Pero… tendrás que pagar el precio –

\- Pagaré lo que pueda…

Ya para cuando la clienta se había ido, Watanuki fue a donde estaba Yuuko con la comida preparada, lista para servirse…

\- Yuuko-san, ¿irás a esa casa para eliminar al espíritu maligno? – preguntó él

\- No es necesario… -

\- Entonces, ¿qué harás? Dijiste que le concederías su deseo –

\- Cierto… ha pagado el precio por ello, pero, esta vez no es necesario que yo vaya –

\- ¿Quién ira? –

Yuuko lo miró con una sonrisa…

\- ¡Irás tú, Watanuki! –

\- ¿QUEE?! ¡No es justo que solo yo vaya, además ella dijo que era un espíritu maligno! –

\- Tienes razón… -

Watanuki suspiró, pensando que su jefa se olvidaría de la misión…

\- No es justo que vayas tú solo… así que iras con Doumeki –

\- ¿QUEEEE?! – el chico hizo el escándalo de su vida – ¿Y porque él? –

\- El puede retirar a ese espíritu para siempre – contestó Yuuko

\- Entonces nada más debería ir él –

\- No… es mejor así. Ustedes dos descubrirán algo muy importante si van juntos – remarcó Yuuko después de beber sake

\- ¿Algo importante? – Watanuki se tranquilizó, pero muy poco le duro – ¡Como que algo importante! ¡Mas bien no debería ir con el! –

A pesar de las quejas, Yuuko solo sonrió, estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar…

Watanuki y Doumeki llegaron a dicha casa. Lo único que tenían que hacer era buscar al espíritu, luego Doumeki utilizaría una de sus flechas para neutralizarlo y hacerlo desaparecer de la casa. Todo parecía tan fácil… bueno, no tanto…

\- ¡No tengo que estar contigo siempre! – se quejó Watanuki – Así que nos separaremos, tú irás por allá y yo revisaré acá –

Doumeki no dijo nada, simplemente siguió el camino que le indicaba el chico…

\- ¡Por lo menos di algo! – le gritó mientras lo veía retirarse.

Watanuki caminó hacia su rumbo, iba pensando en lo molesto que era estar con Doumeki, y al parecer lo que más le molestaba era su indiferencia. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera así? Pensando tanto y tanto, logró escuchar unos ruidos extraños que provenían de una habitación…

Él se acercó cautelosamente, los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes… eran tenebrosos, él sentía un fuerte escalofrío…

\- Debe ser por aquí… - murmuró al acercase más – ¿Qué clase de espíritu será esta vez…? -

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar, el espíritu hizo acto de presencia, era tan horrible… Watanuki no pudo moverse por la impresión, este de verdad era maligno, no se comparaba con aquellos que solía ver. El temor recorrió todo su cuerpo, por un momento no sabía que hacer… el espíritu lo miraba fijamente y cuando estuvo decidido a comérselo, fue cuando reaccionó….

\- ¡Aaahhhh! – gritó mientras comenzaba a correr por su vida.

Era realmente atemorizante, corría y corría por las habitaciones, pero no conseguía deshacerse de él; en lo único que pensaba era que ese quizá tal vez sería su fin… hasta que en su mente se reflejó la imagen de Doumeki…

\- Cierto… Doumeki iba a deshacerse de él – pensó, encontrando un poco de alivio en su corazón.

Mas, sin embargo, siguió corriendo y no daba con Doumeki…

\- Donde podría estar ese… - decía mientras seguía corriendo.

La desesperación de no encontrarlo creció y creció, ahora era el momento en que más lo necesitaba, en que más lo quería…

\- ¡Doumeki! – gritó, con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

Corriendo a través del pasillo, lo miró de lejos, por fin, ahí estaba. Era un momento en el que se batían la alegría y la desesperación.

Con el espíritu amenazando detrás de él, Watanuki corrió hacia Doumeki; extendió sus brazos y en pocos minutos… un cálido abrazo hizo que su corazón se tranquilizara. Los brazos de Watanuki rodeaban el cuerpo delgado de Doumeki, con una fuerza determinada. Él simplemente lo miró…

\- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó, siendo incapaz de mirar el gran espíritu maligno que lo perseguía

\- Doumeki… ayu… ayúdame… - dijo con un poco de trabajo mientras su cabeza se aferraba a su pecho.

Entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía. Sus brazos estaban libres, así que podía disparar esa flecha que eliminaría al espíritu. Lo hizo, la flecha apuntó perfectamente a esa gran masa negra y horrorosa, haciéndola desaparecer por completo.

La tranquilidad había regresado a Watanuki, quien lentamente soltó los brazos del cuerpo de su protector. El espíritu ya se había ido…

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Doumeki

\- Si… - respondió él, de manera tranquila, el terror que lo invadía hace unos minutos aún no lo abandonaba por completo.

Watanuki se retiró un poco de Doumeki, pero… algo hizo que éste lo tomara del brazo… ante esta acción, Watanuki se mostró sorprendido y muy sonrojado, pues se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho al encontrarse con él… pero no hubo tiempo de explicaciones. En cuestión de segundos Doumeki lo jaló contra la pared y le dio un cálido beso. Watanuki estaba más que sorprendido y demasiado sonrojado.

Después de eso, se separaron sin decir ninguna palabra. Mientras Watanuki estaba pensando en aquellos sentimientos que surgieron a partir de ese beso, Doumeki solo dio media vuelta…

\- Ya eliminamos al espíritu – dijo con su clásico tono.

Watanuki apretó uno de sus puños y comenzó a molestarse al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojo una vez más…

\- ¡¿Cómo es que solo me dices eso después de lo que hiciste?! – preguntó con dicho puño en el aire.

Era su clásica forma de reclamarle a Doumeki… volteó la cabeza hacia él y sin más le preguntó…

\- ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez? –

Esta pregunta hizo que Watanuki se sonrojara más de la cuenta. Tuvo un nudo en la garganta y algo de él respondía un "sí". No fue necesario pronunciar estas palabras, ya que un segundo beso se dio entre ellos… luego de separarse…

\- Doumeki… ¿por qué? – murmuro él, con una apariencia irresistiblemente inocente.

\- Porque… era inevitable – fue su respuesta

Los ojos azules de Watanuki se entrecerraron, él estaba tan tranquilo y se sentía seguro, más que nunca había tenido esa sensación pasando la mayor parte de su vida solo desde que sus padres murieron. Ahora, ya había comprendido que tenía a alguien a su lado, quien se preocupaba demasiado por él y que estaba dispuesto a protegerlo de cualquier mal…

\- Tú me importas mucho… -

Las palabras de Doumeki hicieron que él sonriera, que diera la más sincera de sus sonrisas a la persona que de verdad se lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, Yuuko tomaba sake en su tienda…

\- Eso es lo más importante que debían descubrir… - dijo al alzar la copa hacia la luz de la luna.

Fin.


End file.
